This section provides background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the disclosure. It should be understood that the statements in this section of this document are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Pre-charged hydraulic accumulators are used in many different industrial applications to provide a source of hydraulic pressure and operating fluid to actuate devices such as valves. It is common for installed hydraulic accumulators to be connected to or connectable to a source of hydraulic a reserve pressure source to recharge the pressure loss due to leakage.